El cuederno de la Eutanasia
by ElanorTulcakelume
Summary: Una joven estudiante de medicina, un extraño cuaderno negro ¿qué saldrá de esta ecuación?.OneShot.


Disclaimer:: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba, bla bla bla.

* * *

El cuaderno de la Eutanasia

-Si pasan por aquí, verán un caso bastante interesante. Parece ser que hace unos días encontraron a esta chica quemando un cuaderno negro y gritando que había hecho lo correcto mientras se arrancaba el cabello a mechones. No nos ha dicho cómo se llama cuando se lo preguntamos solo contesta que los siente pero era lo único que podía hacer. Todavía intentamos diagnosticarla.

Era un día bastante normal y tranquilo; o lo más normal y tranquilo que puede ser en la sección de alta seguridad de un hospital mental. En aquella ocasión unos de los psiquiatras encargados de la zona estaba guiando un pequeño grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de psiquiatría a través de los fríos pasillos ensañándoles diferentes casos, mientras que ellos no dejaban de tomar apuntes a toda velocidad, asentir con la cabeza y de vez en cuando soltar alguna que otra pregunta. Siempre dirigiéndoles una breve mirada a la persona que ocupaba la habitación acolchonada.

Esta vez fue diferente, la chica en cuestión les llamó la atención porque tenía más o menos su edad, nadie dudaba que en su momento cuerdo, si es que existía, debería de haber sido muy bonita. Pero no ahora; que su cabello azabache estaba enmarañado y sucio, bueno, lo que quedaba de él ya que era evidente que había sido arrancado de raíz con bastante violencia, todo su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado, no dejaba de castañear los dientes mientras intentaba desesperadamente liberarse del saco de seguridad que le ataba.

-Como verán, hemos tenido que dejarle el saco por su propia seguridad…así es como se procede cuando, cuando el paciente daña a sí mismo o a lo que le rodean…

Pero uno de los estudiantes ya no tomaba apuntes, ni tampoco prestaba atención a lo que el cátedra estaba diciendo, simplemente miraba a la chica asombrado. Empujó a varios de sus compañeros para poder obtener una mejor vista de ella, sin embargo cuando consiguió su objetivo, tuvo que sostenerse de los márgenes de la puerta para no caer sentado por la impresión.

-Mi-minako chan.

-¿La conoce número sesenta?

-Fue compañera mía, hace unos dos años estudiaba medicina. Izumi Minako

-¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Sabe que pudo haberla traído a este estado?- el psiquiatra se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso ignorando los crecientes murmullos en sus estudiantes- Número sesenta, si sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos con el caso, le ruego me lo diga.

El joven no contestó Estaba tan impresionado que no podía hablar, ¿cómo había llegado la mejor estudiante de su clase a ese estado? ¿Cómo con el talento y futuro asegurado que ella tenía?, cierto que la última vez al que se la había cruzado en la calle, un año atrás, le había parecido verla medio extraña ¡pero esto no se lo esperaba!, ¡no! De repente recordó algo, que había estado guardando sin saber el motivo en una pequeña libretita que llevaba a todos lados.

-Takanashi Taichi, le exijo que me diga algo…

El hecho de que el cátedra utilizara su nombre de pila lo regresó a la realidad.

-Hace dos años vi cómo se le caía esto- sacó un pedazo de papel doblado que estaba en una pequeña libretita- nunca lo leí y siempre me olvidaba de regresárselo, quizás nos diga algo.

-Léalo en voz alta…- dijo el psiquiatra.

Seguramente no había pensado dos veces en lo dicho, pero al tratarse de una orden directa, proveniente de un sensei no podría desobedecer.

Abrió lentamente lo que parecía la página de un diario íntimo, sintiéndose un intruso comenzó a leer.

"_19 de enero 1995_

_Número de hospitales visitados: 1_

_Número de pacientes observados: 14_

_Grado de frustración: casi el máximo_

_Número de muertes causadas por mí: 1_

_Cantidad de cosas extrañas encontradas: 1_

_Si, ya sé, no es común en mí escribir en diarios. Pero lo que me sucedió hoy no puedo contárselo a nadie ya que seguramente me tomen por loca o algo así y me envíen directamente al psiquiátrico con lo mucho que tengo que hacer en el hospital eso sería muy inoportuno. Esa gente me necesita._

_En fin, todo comenzó cuando esperaba, como todos los días el subterráneo que me llevaría a casa. El día fue especialmente frustrante y agotador, sobre todo después de discutir fuertemente con el cátedra sobre temas que según él eran moralmente inaceptables; sólo por tener una mente tan cerrada._

_En ese momento vi un cuaderno negro tirado en el suelo. Sólo por curiosidad lo tome, tenía pintado las palabras Death Note "cuaderno de la muerte" en blanco, no pude evitar abrirlo y mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando encontré, instrucciones escritas en inglés en su interior. Eran exactamente así._

_Como usarlo:_

_El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá_

_Éste cuaderno no tendrá efecto a menos que el escritor tenga la cara de la persona en su mente cuando este escribiendo el nombre. Por lo tanto las personas que tengan el mismo nombre no serán afectadas._

_Si la causa de la muerte se escribe en 40 segundos mientras se escribe el nombre, ocurrirá._

_Si no se especifica la causa de la muerte, entonces la persona morirá simplemente de un infarto._

_Luego de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la misma deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos._

_Por supuesto no creí en una palabra de lo que allí estaba escrito ¿podrías matar a una persona así de fácil?; pero otra parte de mi mente se estaba planteando otra idea ¿quién se tomaría tanto trabajo en escribir instrucciones tan detalladas si el cuaderno en cuestión no es verdadero? Fue entonces que cuando escuché el nombre de un hombre que pasaba por allí; sin pensarlo dos veces anoté su nombre._

_Realmente estaba convencida que no funcionaría. Miré al hombre, mientras guardaba el cuaderno en mi bolso_

_40…39…38…37…36, esto era una pérdida de tiempo tan sin sentido como las cartas cadena, 29…28…27…26…25, sin saber porqué estaba cada vez más incómoda, 19...18…17 ¿si esto funcionaba me convertía en una asesina? 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

_Comenzó, me sorprendí tanto que no podía moverme de mi lugar. Muchas personas se acercaban al hombre al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos comenzó a pedir la presencia de un médico, lo que me ayudó a moverme rápidamente sin dudarlo le dije que estaba en el anteúltimo año de la carrera, pero que llamaran rápido a una ambulancia ya que no podía hacer mucho. Ellos me hicieron caso._

_Aunque algo en mi subconsciente me decía que yo misma había escrito su destino. Traté por todos los medios que tenía salvarle la vida; murió en mis brazos. En los brazos de su asesina. Me desmoroné emocionalmente, aferrándome al cuerpo sin vida de aquél hombre ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas y susurrando que lo sentía, casi compulsivamente._

_Oí varias voces intentando consolarme, me decían que no tenía que sentirme mal, que había hecho todo lo que podía para salvarle. Pero las ignoré ya que en primer lugar, sí era mi culpa qué su cuerpo yaciera sin vida. De no haber sido por mí podría haber llegado a su casa donde seguramente le esperaban su esposa e hijos prontos para cenar. Y yo le había quitado todo eso, había hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de mí, le había arrancado la vida._

_Alguien bastante fuerte me desprendió del cuerpo, llevándome lejos de la multitud y por último me hizo sentar en una camilla; me decía que me tranquilizara y me aconsejaba que respirara bien. O eso supongo, ya que sería normal al ver a alguien en el estado que yo me encontraba._

_De un momento a otro pude pensar claro. ¿Y si usaba el cuaderno para aquellos que pedían la muerte? O para el caso que los familiares no querían ver cómo sus seres queridos sufrían, en esa ocasión solo sería adelantar los hechos unos pocos días. Eutanasia, ¿no había discutido de eso con el cátedra? si alguien tenía poder de decidir en su vida, ¿por qué no decidir también en su muerte?_

_Ese es el uso que le daré a la Death Note."_

-No hay nada más…-dijo Taichi suavemente

-Interesante…-él cátedra de psiquiatría parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad- ¿qué les parece que es?- preguntó dirigiéndose a todos

-Podría ser un caso bastante raro de esquizofrenia…-se aventuró una alumna- todo eso del cuaderno….

-Es meritorio estudiar más por ese lado…bien dicho número cincuenta. Prosigamos

Todos continuaros su camino, menos el joven quién había aprovechado un descuido del sensei para robarle las llaves. Y estaba en ese momento estaba cerrando la puerta tras sí. Tenía la sensación lo que su compañera había escrito, no era tan loco y estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella para ayudarla a salir de ese estado.

Se agachó cerca de ella, apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Minako chan…-susurró

Los dientes de la chica dejaron de castañear y sus ojos brillaron con agradecimiento mientras miraba el rostro de su compañero de estudios.

-Taichi kun

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

Minako asintió con la cabeza y él se sentó a su lado, abrazándose las rodillas.

-Soy todo oídos pues…-dijo afirmando su frase con una sonrisa amable que ella regresó antes de tomar aire y comenzar a hablar.

* * *

Espero que guste, es el primer fic que escribo de DN

¿querés alegrar mi día? hacé click en el pequeño botón de abajo y dejá tu comentario n_n

=3=


End file.
